Kenangan
by Viselle
Summary: Aku adalah orang yang menyimpan kenangan dan hidup di dalamnya. Tak memedulikan waktu berganti, maupun masa yang berubah. Aku hidup dengan memeluk semua cerita tentang kita. Tentang kau dan aku.


Aku adalah orang yang menyimpan kenangan dan hidup di dalamnya. Tak memedulikan waktu berganti, maupun masa yang berubah. Aku hidup dengan memeluk semua cerita tentang kita. Tentang kau dan aku.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Kenangan**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, ooc, typo(s),

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

Mentari pagi menyinari wajahku. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Di bawahku ombak bergulung dengan perlahan, menepuk-nepuk kakiku seolah seorang kawan lama yang menyapa. Ah, aku memang sudah lama tidak ke sini, mungkin karena itulah sang ombak merindukanku.

Angin berembus riang, memainkan rambut sewarna arang milikku. Panjangnya sudah sepunggung. Sengaja kupanjangkan karena seseorang pernah berkata bahwa ia menyukai rambut panjangku.

Masih teringat jelas kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana ia mengatakannya.

Ia berdiri di pantai ini, dan aku berdiri tepat di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Kala itu senja di pertengahan Oktober. Ia membawaku ke pantai setelah hari kelulusan kami sebagai perayaan. Perayaan bodoh. Tentu saja kukatakan begitu, karena ia mengajakku ke pantai di pertengahan musim gugur. Siapa yang akan pergi ke pantai di musim seperti itu? Hanya ia tentunya, dan aku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, kami melangkah di bibir pantai tanpa suara, ditemani cahaya matahari yang meredup, angin dingin, dan ombak yang berbuih. Lalu, ketika langkah kami terhenti, ia memandangku. Begitu intens, menjalarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhku. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar, sekelilingku menjadi samar, hanya ada aku dan dia, serta degup jantung yang memacu.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh rambutku yang ketika itu panjangnya baru mencapai bahu, membelai dengan perlahan. "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang. Jangan dipotong lagi. Aku menyukainya."

Aku hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban. Matanya begitu membius sehingga mulutku tak kuasa mengucap kata.

"Rukia ..." Ia kembali memulai. "Aku mencintaimu, kemarin, hari ini, besok, dan nanti."

Kupejamkan mata, menyerap semua kalimat itu, kata demi kata, mematrinya ke dalam hatiku agar dapat kukenang selamanya.

Itu sudah lama berlalu. Hari-hari sudah menyatu menjadi tahun, dan hari itu sudah menjadi kenangan lima tahun silam. Aku dan ia di pantai ini. Bersama.

Aku terduduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. Aromanya ... masih sama seperti setiap kali aku ke sini. Ia sangat menyukai aroma pantai, pun diriku.

Angin kembali memainkan rambutku, membuatnya menarikan tarian hitam di belakang punggungku hingga mengempas ke wajahku. Rambut panjang itu merepotkan, tapi karena kau menyukainya, aku mengalah. Akan kujaga rambutku tetap panjang demi dirimu, meski saat ini kau tak ada untuk melihatnya.

"Kau meninggalkan sepatumu."

Suara itu membangunkanku dari lamuan. Aku mendongak ke sebalah kanan, seorang pria berambut merah dengan bandana loreng macan berdiri di sana sambil menenteng sepatuku, lalu meletakkan sepasang _plat shoes_ biru itu di sisiku.

"Terima kasih, Renji," ucapku. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan ketika melakukannya pria itu terlihat tampan.

"Aku tak sebodoh kau yang datang ke pantai di hari sedingin ini hanya untuk duduk di pasir. Seseorang memintaku memberikan ini padamu."

Aku mengernyit. _Dasar Babon, kenapa dia selalu mengeluh untuk segala hal._

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menerima sesuatu yang disodorkan Renji. Benda itu dibungkus kertas tisu dan terasa berat di tanganku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lagi.

"Hanya membantu teman. Aku pergi dulu, Rukia. Di sini dingin," sahut Renji seraya melangkah menjauh.

Aku memandangi Renji sampai pria itu bermeter-meter jauhnya. Lalu setelah pria menghilang baru kubuka kertas tisu di tanganku. Ternyata isinya gelang manik-manik berhiaskan kerang. Cantik. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memakainya di tangan kiriku. Kuangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi agar dapat mengagumi keindahan gelang itu Hal itu membuatku menyadari bahwa di dalam kerang terdapat tulisan. Ada namaku dan ia di sana.

Sambil tersenyum cepat aku berdiri. Cepat kupasang sepatuku dan belari meninggalkan pantai. Tempat tujuanku adalah sebuah rumah makan kecil tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin ia di sana.

.*.

"Akhirnya kau datang." Pria bertopi garis menyambutku sesampainya aku di rumah makan kecil tanpa nama itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya Kedai Pantai, tapi ia menyebutnya Kedai Garis, dan aku mengikutinya menyebut rumah makan ini dengan nama itu.

"Urahara-san?" Aku menatap pria bertopi dengan penuh harap.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Sayangnya dia tidak di sini."

Kuhela napas kecewa.

"Tapi aku punya ini untuk menggantikannya." Urahara menyodorkan crepes padaku.

Itu tidak sepadan. Mana mungkin sebuah crepes berisi bermacam buah bisa menggantikan kehadirannya. Tapi aku tak kuasa menolak karena perutku berteriak meminta asupan.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya menerima pemberian itu dan melangkah menjauh.

Kususuri trotoar sembari menggigiti crepesku. Langkahku pelan sementara mentari di timur mulai menyebarkan panasnya, padahal ini musim gugur namun hari ini matahari bersinar dengan ganas. Gerah, silau, dan haus, membuatku berhenti di depan sebuah _mini mart,_ dan membeli sebotol air mineral dingin.

Aku duduk di kursi panjang di depan _mini mart_ sembari berpikir apa yang kulakukan setelah ini. Apa aku harus pulang atau ...

" _Nee-chan._ "

Dua orang anak kecil menghampiriku. Usia mereka sekitar lima atau enam tahun, keduanya mengenakan gaun bermotif floral yang sama dan mahkota bunga-bunga, meski sebenarnya mereka tidak kembar. Satu anak berwajah cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang bergelombang, dan seorang lagi terlihat agak tomboi tapi manis dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Ya?" tanyaku pada mereka. "Apa kalian butuh bantuan _Nee-chan_?"

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ini untuk _Nee-chan_." Si merah muda memberikan setangkai mawar putih padaku.

"Eh? Untukku?" Aku kebingungan.

"Seseorang di toko bunga di sebelah sana menyuruh kami memberikannya padamu." Sekarang si pirang yang berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah toko bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Orang itu masih ada di sana?"

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya berdiri dan bergegas ke toko bunga itu.

.*.

"Selamat datang." Seorang wanita cantik berambut karamel menyambutku setibanya di toko bunga. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujarnya ramah.

"A-aku ..." Kuangkat bunga di tanganku, dan setelah melihatnya wanita bercelemek itu langsung mengerti.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Dia tidak di sini."

Kembali kuhela napas berat. Harapanku untuk menemukannya kembali sirna.

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku.

Aku membuka kertas itu perlahan. Tak ada tulisan di dalamnya. Aku memandang wanita yang berdiri di depanku.

"Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Kosong." Kuperlihatkan kertas itu padanya.

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu mengambil kertas dariku dan membolak-baliknya. "Hum, sebentar." Wanita itu melangkah ke balik _counter_. Lalu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku memberikan kertas yang salah. Maaf."

Segera kuhampiri wanita itu dan mengambil kertas yang wanita itu sodorkan. Kubuka kertas itu dengan cepat, membaca tulisan di dalamnya dua kali sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

Aku berlari melewati _mini mart_ dan dua anak kecil tadi yang tengah asyik memakan es krim di depannya. Kakiku melaju di trotoar, kemudian melewati Kedai Garis, dan kembali berakhir di pantai.

 _Aku menunggumu di pantai._

Isi kertas itu membuatku berlari dan berlari. Aku ingin menemuinya, hanya itu.

Entah mengapa sinar mentari meredup. Cahayanya tertutup awan sehingga terasa lebih lembut. Aku melangkah. Pasir pantai melesakkan kakiku yang terbalut sepatu. Licin, membuatku sulit melangkah. Akhirnya kulepaskan kedua alas kaki itu, karena memperlambat laju kakiku. Pasir terasa hangat di kakiku di saat aku melangkah menghampiri bibir pantai. Angin menerbangkan rambut dan gaun lavender selutut yang kupakai. Gaun ini pemberiannya. Diantarkan seorang kurir yang datang terlalu pagi dengan sebuah catatan kecil: "Pakai ini dan datanglah ke pantai kita".

Aku pun pergi ke pantai ini. Menunggunya yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi sekarang lihat. Ia berdiri di sana di bibir pantai bersama deburan ombak dan tersenyum padaku

"Apa maksudnya ini, hah?" tanyaku setelah berdiri di depannya.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat cantik."

Aku memutar mata. "Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu?"

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau secantik bidadari yang kelelahan."

Aku memelototinya.

Ia terkekeh. "Maaf."

Mata violetku menyipit ke arahnya. "Setelah menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi ke sini, menunggumu yang tidak muncul juga, lalu membuatku berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, kau hanya mengatakan maaf. Tidak semudah itu, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan memberimu maaf semudah itu." Kulipat tangan di depan dada lalu membuang muka.

"Apa boleh buat," sahutnya.

"Apa?!" Mataku kembali padanya. "Kau─"

"Toko perhiasannya tutup, aku terpaksa menghubungi pemiliknya untuk mengambil pesananku." Ia mencoba menjelaskan. "Kan aneh kalau melamar tanpa cincin. Itu sama saja seperti─"

Omelan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah kutelan kembali. Tak kudengarkan kalimat panjang berisi penjelasan darinya. Apa tadi ia bilang? Melamar? Itu ...

"Rukia, kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Aku mendongak. Menatap ke sepasang mata madu yang mengarah padaku.

"Aku mendengarkan," ujarku. "Tadi memang tidak, tapi sekarang iya."

"Baiklah." Ia menarik napas dalam, pun diriku. Debaran jantungku memacu, menanti penuh antisipasi kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk.

"Rukia Kuchiki, menikahlah denganku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi perintah. Namun, biarlah. Toh, mengatakan kalimat pendek itu saja sudah cukup sulit untuknya. Lagipula, ini cukup romantis─ralat! Ini benar-benar romantis. Ia melamarku di tempat favorit kami. Pantai kami. Di tempat kenangan itu tersimpan, ia membuat kenangan baru untuk kupatri di hatiku.

Cincin itu tersemat di jari manisku dengan mudah. Meluncur mulus karena memang dibuat khusus untukku. Di dalamnya terukir nama kami, dan dua kata: _bersama selamanya._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini. Dan, untuk teman-teman yang nungguin apdetan fanfik saya yang lain, harap bersabar karena baru akan saya apdet di 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
